


Something different

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betting, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Has Feelings, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, different cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Dean makes a bet with Cas. And Cas makes it into something totally different. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t win the bet...And Dean gets more than he has ever expected.
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Something different

**Author's Note:**

> As a Dutchy, I couldn’t resist to have my culture seep through. Especially today, the night of Sinterklaas. I hope my fellow Dutch, Belgian and German SPNFamily membership have a great time and get lots of presents tonight, or tomorrow, whenever you celebrate.

**December 5th**

Today Cas made tiny bread rolls that somehow had a crispy, hard crust, but a fluffy inside. Delicious with Nutella or Gouda cheese. “French rolls. They’re called petit pains,” the angel explained. “We’re running low on eggs, so I thought I’d try another kind of breakfast.” Dean just moaned and tried to ignore the pleased blush on Cas’ cheeks. Sam praised Cas’ resourcefulness and Dean had to agree.

“Dude,” he joked, spraying delicious crumbs around. “I bet you could organise a Christmas party while snowed in here.” Cas blinked at him. “I am not sure, but if you wish…” Sam started to object, and that just triggered Dean to go all in. “Ok. I bet you can. If you can pull it off, I’m making breakfast for a week.” Sam spluttered harder, and Cas tilted his head in that adorable way. “But we might not be snowed in anymore come Christmas,” Cas brought up. “The blizzard has finally stopped, and even though I’m no closer to finding the caster, the spell is broken.”

Dean squinted at Sam’s relieved face. “Three days then. That shitload of snow still needs to melt. I’m thinking it will be impossible to leave the next three days.” Cas smirked, and damn why was that so sexy? “I think that is an accurate estimate, Dean. Ok. And if I cannot fulfill the task? What will be my punishment?” Oh right… they hadn’t agreed on it yet. “A breakfast from a different part of the world every day for a week.” Cas now smiled, an adorable, gummy smile with a crinkled up nose. “Deal. I take the bet. And no, I will not slack off. I will make every effort to get a party set in three days.” The warm hand that clasped his, held Dean for a bit longer than was usual. 

The whole day, Dean could see Cas doing mental calculations, a cute frown on his face, his amazing blue eyes in a million mile stare. “You ok there, Cas?” Dean asked when the frown went from cute to annoyed. “I seem to be short a few things, but I can substitute most. Only problem I have… should I count myself as a guest… I mean, I don’t need to eat or drink.” Dean bit his lip. He never wanted Cas to think he was less than them. “Of course you are a guest,” he assured Cas, patting his back and letting his hand linger longer than usual. “And maybe there will be a way to let you enjoy those human traits, without cutting your Grace out.” Cas shrugged, glum face only slightly less. “Not that I know off. But feel free to try and find something.”

Dean took it as an ok, and joined Sam in the library, arms loaded with books on angels. He plowed through them one by one, carefully reading every bit he could find on the topic of Grace, eating, and taste. Especially the latter two were a rare find, and Dean was becoming more and more frustrated. He threw his hands up and pushed himself off the table. “I’m getting some coffee. You want some too, Sam?” Sam hummed in agreement and turned another page. Dean smiled and hugged him shortly. “Will bring you a big mug, Sammy. Be right back.” He quickly walked to the kitchen, which smelled amazing! Spicy and sweet at the same time. “Cas? What are you doing, angel?

Cas hurriedly hid whatever he was doing, an smiled warmly at Dean. “Did you know that in Germany, Belgium and the Netherlands, they celebrate the birthday of Saint Nicholas, a Saint from the 4th century, who freed child slaves and gave them jobs. He is the patron saint of children, of course, and sailors, merchants and the poor. Furthermore he is the guardian saint of Amsterdam, which holds no less than 4 Nicholas churches. The Dutch have several intriguing stories about him and his aides. I’m currently trying my hand at ‘gevulde speculaas’, a kind of gingerbread, filled with almond paste. If I’m not interrupted too much, I should be able to get everything in order for tonight, the main event called ‘pakjesavond.’ The evening starts off normal, until… but I should leave this all a surprise. Did you need anything?” Dean had to shake himself awake. Cas’ voice had the power to make Dean zone out and just enjoy the gravelly tones and easy cadence of it. “Ehm… coffee, for me and Sam. Don’t get up, I’ll get it.”

They had just finished dinner, when from the bedroom corridor they could hear a loud pounding sound. Dean and Sam leapt up and dashed towards the noise. They found nothing, but a burlap sack, set against Dean’s bedroom door. Cautiously, Dean peered inside. “What the… presents? What’s this?” Behind them, Cas piped up. “Looks like Saint Nicholas has paid us a visit,” he chuckled. Dean turned around. “You did this?” he asked, secretly impressed by the angel’s stealth skills. Cas shook his head, but his beautiful blue eyes sparkled. “No, it is Saint Nicholas Eve. His aid has left us a bag of presents, and probably sweets too.” With a smile, Dean played along. “Wow. Awesome. Thanks, Saint Nick!”

After having an amazing night, filled with hot chocolate, made Dutch-style from scratch, and Cas’ amazing baking. They feasted on ‘kruidnootjes’, ‘pepernoten’ and the ‘gevulde speculaas’ Cas had mentioned before. The presents were all pretty well thought out, even if they were all from the Bunker storage. Dean got motor oil, and an old manual on auto repairs, for the oldtimers in the garage. Sam got a new journal to write in, made from heavy, handmade paper, and leather bound, and a real fountain pen. Even Cas had presents, and replied to each one with a heartfelt ‘Thank you, Saint Nicholas.’ Dean honestly had to admit he was having a great time. 

Later that night, Sam gathered his journal and pen after he’d washed the dishes, and headed to bed. “Thanks, Cas. This was a great night. Not a party as we know it, but I had fun.” Cas blushed slightly as he ducked his head. “Thank you too, Sam. Have a good night.” Dean waited until he was certain Sam was in his room. “What he said, Cas. You really went all out today. It was amazing.” Dean got to his feet, looking down on Cas’ red cheeks. “Told you you could do it. Good job.” He kissed the dark hair and walked off. He was halfway through the corridor before it hit him. He’d kissed Cas on the head, like a husband absentmindedly, lovingly would do to his wife… His cheeks flamed up and he ran the rest of the way to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 


End file.
